Sonic and the mystery of Virucus
by SonicWizard
Summary: When Shadow is almost killed and Sonic defeated, who will save the world from a new threat named Virucus?
1. The Betrayal

Sonic has been running around and has found a light Gaila crystal. "Why is that here?" Sonic wondered." I closed the planet a while ago. "I found it. Give it here!" screamed a Shadow Andriod. "You were destroyed a while ago... Or just deactivated. Or both," said Sonic. "Well, I'm here, so COME AT ME YOU PEICE OF TURD!" screamed the odd looking Shadow Andriod.

The two fought. A spin dash to the Shadow Android's head disabled it, and realizing thousands of Dark Gaila crystals. Sonic wonders where the android found all these crystals. He speeds forward to chemical plant zone, only to find it on ruins. "What the heck happened here?" Sonic ponders.

Metal Sonic appears, in peices, and says in a disgruntled voice "Doctor researched Dark Gaila. I believed that this was a bad idea... But he didn't believe me.." said Metal before shorting out. "Gaila stuff again?" chuckled Sonic. "Seriously, why does he never learn?

Meanwhile, a virus controlling Eggman's forces against G.U.N. Shadow was wrecking a bunch of robots until Sonic appered. Shadow ran up the side of the building Sonic was on. Shadow slipped and Sonic grabbed him. But Sonic said to Shadow " I believe that people are a fool to think that you are the ultimate life form. I think that you rely too much on allies. Even when you were born, you believed in Maria. When she died you were put in stasis. Also later you liked to obey Eggman once your reawakened. Then you relied on Tails, Me, and Knuckles. But now I will not pull you up, for i only wanted to look into your eyes as I showed your weakness, for it is your slayer." Sonic let go.


	2. The Realvation

Sonic looked at his handiwork. He then transformed into the Shadow Android that the real Sonic was fighting! "Eggman was a fool for upgrading me into a god of sorts. But his reckoning will come. Now I get Sonic," said the Android. Amy was walking to Sonic when all of a sudden, Knuckles came in. So did Tails. Amy asked Sonic for a night out. This, of course, grossed out the others. So they all left. "Sure, Amy. I re-" said Sonic before Amy knocked out Sonic with her hammer. Amy then transformed into the same Shadow Android! "hahahaHAHAHAHAHAH!" Tails came out and wondered where the 2 lovebirds went, when he saw some blood on the floor. He went in his lab under the house and saw it was Sonic's. Tails couldn't believe it. Meanwhile, in a stolen Egg Carrier, the android was researching Dark Gaila crystals. "Becoming a werehog again? That was already done, Crome dome," laughed Sonic. This somewhat angered the robotic menace. "Oh, Eggman scratched the surface of corruption with Dark Gaila energy. Put in my... substance I created loaded into a sniper with a red star ring for a focuser for the energy could corrupt ANYONE past the werewolf stage. Even with someone with a golden heart and a chaos emerald for a will, Sonic." Explained the robot. "Hey, what's your name?" pondered Sonic. "Viricus." said the recently revealed Viricus. "A evil android upgraded to a I.Q of 400. Also I have been watching and studying moves you, Shadow, Knuckles, ALL WHO CQLL THEMSELVES HEROES. I find you the most interesting. Now, enough talking, and more corrupting. Viricus pulled a switch that activated the corruption process. Shadow, still very much hurt, managed to get out of the war zone being held by G.U.N and , and is trying to get to Sonic's house, because he doesn't know that it was Viricus. He managed to get there, pulled out a gun, and stuck it on Tails's head. "Where. Is. Sonic." He threatened to the small, young, helpless fox. 


	3. The Battle of Chaos Weilders

I should warn you, this chapter is T. Yes, I know I out k+, but I honestly didn't see this coming.

Also, this chapter is basicly 3 very bloody fights. So, easily startled people, don't read and skip when the next chapter comes out. Sorry if Viricus is a bit complex and hard to understand.

Shadow was very angry, for he had been dropped of a skyscraper, shot, and a emotional new clear bomb had hit his mind. Knuckles had seen Shadow and slammed him with the force of a gorilla. This caused some very violent images that you should feel lucky that this isn't a game or mini movie. Shadow then attacked Knuckles with a chaos spear, cutting his skin and blasting his face with a chaos explosion. This caused blood on certain areas, and this grossed out knuckles. Shadow, as a trained killing machine, was not stunned by the sight of blood. It only seemed to make him stronger. "Tell me where Sonic is and this will stop!" Screamed the bloody Shadow. "I... d-don't... k-kn-know..." Said Knuckles. "Someone looking for Sonic?" said a recently appered Viricus. "I captured him, and given time, corrupted him." " how could Sonic be corrupted? He is basicly immune." said a shocked Amy Rose. "But what if you corrupted the immunity? Hahah, his golden heart is what keeps him okay. But what if that changed? Oh, and I am Viricus, Shadow. I did that little stunt. I-C-A-N-I-N-P-O-S-T-E-R ANYONE," said a changing Viricus. Shadow then engaged Viricus. "Do you have any idea what that felt like?!" screamed a ENRAGED Shadow." It felt like this." Shadow then shot a focused Chaos Blast at Viricus. This blew of most of his parts, revealing his power source: a man-made emerald. He then teleported to his ship. A black hedgehog came down and nearly killed Shadow. "Hello, Amy. Nice perfume." Said Dark Sonic. "Uhhh... T-thanks, but you should be worrying about Shadow..." Replied Amy. "Wait, Shadow?" Asked Dark Sonic. "Right, jerk." said Shadow. KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Shadow had taken off his inhibitor rings AND caused a Chaos Blast. "Well, that really did do some damage." said Dark Sonic. "Remember, your power may be enhanced, but not a super form. This was just corruption to... alter your... mindset." Said Viricus, now rebuilt. "Uhhhh, why do you have control over my actions?" Asked Dark Sonic. "I would give you full access if this were normal. But intended on this to happen so I could use you to my will." Answered Viricus. "So, go kill them. Exept for Amy. I think 2 hedgehogs on my side would be nice. Honestly Shadow can't be corrupted. He IS corruption. But I guess Amy would be... OKAY." Dark Sonic, unwillingly and very sad that he must, speeds over and slams into Tails.

Meanwhile, in Sonic's mind (yeah this is gonna be weird), the evil corrupted sub-personality trapped the golden, heroic personality in the dungeon of horrible memories and nightmarish thoughts/ possiblities. When Tails got hurt, this nice personality cried out in pain, weeping for his fellow brother/hero.


	4. The Short Chaos that is evil

Dark Sonic knocked out Amy, and ran off. He took her to the corrupting area. Amy woke up, and screamed. A nice, not evil gloved hand stuck of the shadows, before going back in. Viricus flipped a swich, and all was quiet except the screaming of a female hedgehog.

Shadow went back to the war zone between G.U.N and Viricus. But all he saw was death. He realized that Amy was missing. He went back and saw that she was corrupted. He was scared. Tails almost killed, Sonic and Amy corrupted, who's left? Then he remembered. He could get Team Dark back together.

Viricus went to the future and had Dark Sonic capture Blaze. He also captured Vector and then he captured Tails. He corrupted them all expect for Tails. Tails broke out because the tornado tried and succeeded on rescuing Tails.


	5. The End of The Journey

Super Shadow charged up his chaos beam, while Super Blaze destructed the evil machine god with a barrage of chaos enhanced fire balls. "I...Will...Destroy...You...All!" Screamed a enraged machine god. Super Sonic homing attacked the machine's left arm while saying "you're so slow, I wonder why I even bothered attacking." This made the evil Machine God scream and hit his left arm, trying to hit the wisecracking chaos using hero. He screamed in both pain and anger, and Super Shadow hit Perfect Viricusness's core with his Super Chaos Blast. Super Silver used Chaos Control to create a rift in time/space to pull items through to hit the machine god's body. He did, but then the evil machine blasted pure dark energy at Super Silver. He missed but it hit the side of Super Shadow. In pain, Super Shadow released a barrage of chaos based attacks at Perfect Viricusness, which damaged him a lot. Super Blaze made Turbo Tails attack and stun Perfect Viricusness. This worked and Super Blaze screamed "If you can't handle the heat, leave the kitchen!" as she used all her Chaos Energy and the best fire she could conjure up. This hurt the evil boss so bad some armor plates flew off. Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Turbo Tails to ram through the evil machine god's energized heart, which exploded the area. A moment later, Sonic, Shadow, and Tails were sent to the center of the universe, where it showed what happened in their lifetime. 's hostile takeover, running through his captured zones, freeing animals, Metal Sonic, Knuckle's sucker punch and the capture of the master emerald. Perfect Chaos, Shadow's relese, Sonic's framing and imprisiment. Then there was Metal Sonic's return and the rebirth of Shadow, and then, oh boy, running through the princess's cherim- what? Sonic and Elise, in love?! Silver trying to kill Sonic? Sonic eventuly dying to-mediphiles? What?! Solaris?! This-none of them remember. Oh, they reset time. Then Sonic became a werehog. Also they put together the world! Then they saved a species! Yah! Then now. Sonic, Shadow, and Tails were sent back to möbius. They realized what they had done. They had defeated so many evil things, that honestly is'nt really any left. Or is there?..

In the ruins of the Flying Fortress that once held Viricus, a almost destroyed modded Shadow Android presses a button, which activated a beacon into space.

Far away, something realized something sent a signal into the night. The night answered.


	6. The middle between the end

It is the end. Central City destroyed, Chaos unleashed, G.U.N obliterated. Do we just wait for it all to end?

"So you want us to come back together? Even thought G.U.N is destroyed?" Asked Rouge.

"Yes. We need to. Do you want to save the world again?" Answered Shadow. "We also Tails and Knuckles." Rouge smiled when Shadow mentioned Knux. She loved him so much. So, they went and got the 2. Also Silver. They went and attacked the floating fortress that Viricus was hiding. They burst through the side of the giant destroyer. Shadow got out his multi-gun. It was the combination of every type of gun, laser edition. He saw the corrupted heroes. He set his gun to un corrupt. He shot everyone. They switched back, and Viricus noticed. "So, you destroy my elites and turn them good." Said Viricus. "They were never yours, you foul excuse for a villain." snapped Shadow. Everyone nodded. Viricus absorbed all the Dark Gaila energy from his storage and the not-corrupted heroes. He became his super form, Perfect Viricusness. (Yes, that is the name, not a typo PLZ NO RAGERS) Sonic got out the 7 chaos emeralds. "Wha- how did you resist my request of chaos energies?!" screamed a very curious Perfect Viricusness. "I'm used to resist stuff like that." Answered a smugly Sonic. "No matter, I will obliterate you all!" Pronounced a very enraged Perfect Virciusness. Everyone became super and prepared for the most hard to beat and challenging enemy ever.


End file.
